keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Whithall- Ismir
Katie Whithall-Ismir was an ambitious student of Milli's School of the Arcane arts, who in 1996 E.o.S merged with the spirit of a mad Wizard, and became a powerful polymorphist . She would use that power to gain influence over the petty kingdom of Rinvil in keyvaile Bio: Early Life: Katie was born Jacob Whitehall of Nireard. He was a curious child always getting into trouble in his youth. He showed talent in the arcane arts and was sent to the School of Milli where he was sorted into storm house. He spent a lot of his time at the school in the library studying magic. this would lead him to being bullid but wizards such as Zemmerack Lemmisu. But all that would change on his sixth year at the school when he discovered an odd tome in the restricted section. Ascension: He found the tome in the restricted section and began to study it finding out it was written by the former Transformation Teacher Lyonell Ismir who was kicked out for practicing dark magic. He became obsessed with this power studying and learning its secrets. He would first practice these arts on his old bully Zemmerack changing him beyond memory into a young Lamaia Girl. He would be overcome by this power and would have hunted down all his old bullies if he was not confronted by Olo Taraglyth the headmaster of the School. He was forced to flee unabe to defeat the master wizard, but was able to escape through a portal. He arrived in Rinvil and hid in the old cave of Lyonell learning more of the secrets of transformation being tottered by the ghost of Lyonell himself traped in his staff. Mistress of Rinvil: She would emerge some time later now a female Lagos after Merging with Lyonell. Going by the title Mistress Ismir the now Kate Whithall begain to expand her influence. She stared with a bandit gang lead by Hadric Twolock transforming them into her minions. one in particular Clare MacDell willingly allowed herself to be transformed and became Katie's apprentice. Later she would take her minions and take over the keep of Artie transforming its inhabitants. This attracted some attention from the council who sent the ranger Mark Twolock, ironically a distant cosen of the bandit leader she transformed months prior. She would duel him in single combat winning and transforming the man into a dragon. She would then discover that the king of Rinvil Johndar Ross was in fact long dead, repaced by the pixie Nessa Feroiri taking the opportunity she blackmailed the fairy king making her control over the county leigidemnt and blaming her crimes of the Heshrin order. Personality: As a young student she was calm curios and ambitious in her studies which led to her transformation As Misstress Ismir she became more manic, had an obsesson with control over her lands and powers, destroying and transforming all that got in her way. Powers: Expert Level Wizard: She is a skilled mage Transformation Mastery: She is a master of the Art of Transformation Titles: Trivia: * She is not considered one of the nine mage lords due to her limited sphere of influence compared to the nine. * Category:Wizard Category:Langos Category:Storm House Category:Polymorthist Category:Transfomed Category:Rp Characters Category:School Drop out Category:Villien Category:Citizens of Nireard